clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2015
The Puffle Party 2015 (subtitled Join the Expedition!) was a party in Club Penguin that begun on March 26, 2015, and will ended on April 9, 2015. It was first confirmed by Polo Field during a Field Friday. Players could explore The Wilds, and gather berries to entice wild puffles, where members could adopt them. After finding all four types of puffles, the player encounters the Sasquatch creature. Plot *On March 5, on the What's New Blog, Megg posted a vague storyline of the party, replacing various words with underscores. :Before this year’s Puffle Party begins, players will discover ______ has rebuilt the Ski Lodge as a new ________! In the _____ there is a large fishcake that is being saved to eat during the Puffle Party. When the party starts, PH announces that someone, or something, has broken in and eaten the fishcake… but who... or what? Players must first __________ before they head out into the wild. Once there, they will be able to access rooms with ___________, that ____________ and coax out new and different wild puffles. As they draw the puffles out, players realize that ________. Additions and Releases Additions *Puffle Wild opened north of Ski Village. Three further Wild Woods were accessible during the party, but not permanently. *Puffle Wild's formerly exclusive Puffle Creatures became adoptable online for all members. *Ski Village, the Ski Lodge, and the Lodge Attic were all renovated relating to the events of the party. *Sasquatch became an official meetable mascot. *The island's third permanent quest, the quest to unlock the Puffle Creatures, became available, following the Rainbow Puffle Quest and the Gold Puffle quest. Free items Autographed backgrounds Trivia *This party is the third annual Puffle Party to occur in March, the first being the Puffle Party 2012, and the second being the Puffle Party 2013. It is also the seventh overall Puffle Party in Club Penguin. *Some of the Wilds will still be visitable after the party ends, according to Megg.File:MeggsComment.PNG *During this party, it was revealed the Sasquatch can speak, and that it has been living with puffles in the wild for a long time. *If the wrong objects are brought to the table in the Puffle Wild room, certain characters can appear. **If the stinky cheese is brought, Rockhopper will appear. **If the cup of coffee is brought, Gariwald VIII will appear. **If the sandwich is brought, Rookie will appear. *Similar to the Halloween Party 2014, the entire party wasn't put on the app. *This is the first Puffle Party since 2011 to not include transformations. *This is the third Puffle Party to not introduce a new puffle. **There are instead puffles that are usually only available on the Puffle Wild app. Gallery Sneak Peeks Puffle Party 2015 confirmed.png|Polo Field confirming the event. Polo Field PP2015 video confirmation.png|Polo Field confirming that the party will have a sneak peak video. Puffle Party 2015 SoundCloud Artwork.jpg|Album artwork showing a portion of The Plaza as seen on Club Penguin's SoundCloud account.https://soundcloud.com/clubpenguin/sets/puffle-party-2015 Login and Homepage Puffle-Party-Billboards_4-1426705086.jpg|The first homepage screen. Rooms Pre-Party TheNewSkiVillage.PNG|Ski Village Ski Lodge Renovated.png|Ski Lodge Party Puffle Party 2015 Beach.png|Beach Puffle Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Puffle Party 2015 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Puffle Party 2015 Cove.png|Cove Puffle Party 2015 Dock.png|Dock Puffle Party 2015 Forest.png|Forest Puffle Party 2015 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Puffle Party 2015 Plaza.png|The Plaza Puffle Party 2015 Stage.png|Puffle Gala Puffle Party 2015 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Puffle Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Puffle Party 2015 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Puffle Party 2015 Stadium.png|Stadium Puffle Party 2015 Town.png|Town Center The Wilds room 1.png|The Wilds (1st area) Puffle Wild room.png|Puffle Wild (room) The Wilds room 2.png|The Wilds (2nd area) The Wilds room 3.png|The Wilds (3rd area) Emoticons Rabbit Puffle Emoticon.png|Rabbit Puffle emoticon Cat Puffle Emoticon.gif|Cat Puffle emoticon Prehistoric 2014 Emoticons O Berry.gif|O-Berry emoticon PuffleParty2014DogBiscuitBoneEmote.png|Dog bone emoticon PuffleParty2014CatYarn.png|Cat Yarn emoticon Miscellaneous SasquatchHistory.png|The comic of the Sasquatch explaining why he took the fish cake. Videos Club Penguin Puffle Party 2015 - Fish Cake Fiasco (Sneak Peek) Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages References Category:2015 Category:Puffle Party Category:March Parties Category:Parties of 2015 Category:Puffle Party 2015